1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal lens type three-dimensional display device including a display panel with a lens function at a display surface side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device in the related art, there is disclosed a display device that is capable of switching between a two-dimensional (2D) display and a three-dimensional (3D) display for the naked eye without the use of eyeglasses or the like. The display device is, for example, a liquid crystal device including a first liquid crystal display panel that performs an image display, and a second liquid crystal display panel that is disposed at a display surface side (observer side) of the first liquid crystal display panel and forms a parallax barrier that allows different light beams to be incident to observer's left and right eyes during a 3D display. The display device changes a refraction index in the second liquid crystal display panel by controlling an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the second liquid crystal display panel, forms lens (lenticular lens, cylindrical lens array) regions that extend in the vertical direction of the display surface and are arranged in parallel in the horizontal direction, and directs light of a pixel corresponding to the left and right eyes to a visual point of the observer. The display device is called a liquid crystal lens type three-dimensional display device.
As the liquid crystal lens type three-dimensional display device, for example, an autostereoscopic display device disclosed in JP 2009-520231 A may be exemplified. In the display device disclosed in JP 2009-520231 A, a planar electrode is formed on one side of a transparent substrate, strip-shaped electrodes (linear electrodes), which extend in a direction where lenses are formed, are formed on an opposite side of another transparent substrate where the two transparent substrates are disposed to be opposite to each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and the linear electrodes are arranged in parallel in a direction where the lenses are arranged. In this configuration, the refraction index of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by controlling a voltage applied to the strip-shaped electrodes and a voltage applied to the planar electrode, and thereby a configuration enabling switching control of the 2D display and the 3D display is realized.